


o, what divine woe!

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	o, what divine woe!

speak nothing;  
the vacancies between your breaths  
comfort more than trite words ever could.

do you hear it? – the deep, incessant groaning  
that burns in the pit of our stomachs –  
sometimes i wonder if it will burn us alive.

but these internal laments, falling together in unison:  
they sing of such beautiful sorrow.  
o, what divine woe! that softens your lips into a smile  
as i bask in the empathic glow of your eyes.

if only i could have reached for your hand –  
i would have clasped it so tightly – but  
i think you already knew.

instead, we stand three feet apart,  
i nestling into my winter coat  
and you clinging to your nicotine pacifier;

we have our own ways of shielding ourselves from the cold.

but in the quiet,  
these inarticulate groanings are given the same name.  
this alone is solace.


End file.
